Annoying Dog
(PLEASE HELP THIS POST GET BETTER) The Annoying Dog seems to be representing Toby Fox himself. This may be the reason The Annoying Dog knows certain things. Annoying Dog seems to be the pet of Sans and Papyrus in the game. Or maybe just a dog that belongs to no one and everyone? Could be Toby Fox in disguise because he is the true god and may do as he pleases. Here are a list of moments when we encounter the Annoying Dog. And what is this dogs purpose? Does he have a BIGGER meaning? How does the dog know stuff. Encounters ALTERING WITH SAVE FILES Messing around with your save file and .ini file changing variables may cause the game to act weird. I have only seen 2 different versions but it works like this. # When you open up the game it instantly starts music with the Annoying Dog running in the middle screen for infinity it seems. Music may change pitch when you quit and re-open it. # This time it's a bit different music, more of a lullaby and Annoying dog is sleeping in the center of the screen. These encounters with the dog are to tell the player if their edited files will not find any interesting secrets. SNOWDEN FOREST BRIDGE In some point you walk a long bridge and encounter Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus is thinking about using allot of deadly traps hanging around the bridge at you. Weapons of different kind and not only deadly weapons but also the "deadly" Annoying Dog. PAPYRUS BOSS FIGHT In Papyrus boss fight Toby appears as the "special attack" munching on Papyrus special "Bone". After Papyrus get's angry at Toby he simply exit the square screen with the Bone. But appears again when Papyrus does another "cool regular" attack. METTATON'S THIRD ENCOUNTER The third time we encounter Mettaton we end up being on a screen and Mettaton seems to be running a "CNN" live report or in this case a "MTT" live report. You can find the Annoying Dog. Interact with it and Mettaton will say. Mettaton: WHAT A SENSATIONAL OPPORTUNITY FOR A STORY! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW: "A DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE." FRANKLY, I´M BLOWN AWAY. Later on Annoying Dog and some other things in that room are bombs. That you will have to defuse. THE PIANO WITH A GREAT TREASURE The Annoying dog appears after completing "The Piano with a great treasure". Playing the right notes open a secret door to an legendary artifact. When you try to grab that artifact you suddenly are "carrying to many dogs". You have now the Annoying Dog in your inventory. Use/Drop the Dog to summon the Annoying Dog in front of you. The white Dog then run to the Legendary Artifact and absorbs it and run out through the walls out of the frame.. Calling Toriel's phone when the Annoying Dog is in your inventory will result in Toriel's phone (which has been stolen by the Dog) ringing in your inventory. HARDCORE MODE "Hardcore Mode" Naming your Human Frisk gives you an warning. Your life will be hell. Ignoring the message and start the game as Frisk everything seems the same but you soon noticed new unseen creatures and allot harder battles. Allot more frequently encountering monster battles as well. Everything is pretty much the same until the battle with Toriel. The ending becomes pretty much the same even if you kill or spare her life. Just in the most dramatic moment when the battle is about to be completed Annoying Dog appears from out of the blue. Telling you Annoying Dog: Thats the end of hard mode. Toriel: Eh, You are ending it NOW? And such a dramatic moment...? Annying Dog: Thats the difficult part. Not the bullets. But, accepting that it's all over... Toriel: But there WILL be more, will there not? Annying Dog: Maybe. Knowing the answer is... HARD. Hey! Arent you supposed to be dying or something? Toriel: Well. What is the point of that now? Annying Dog: What will you do instead...? Toriel: Hmmm. Perhaps I will bake another pie. That last one ended up a little burnt. Annying Dog: I thought it was good. Theoretically. It's not like i ate it all while you were fighting. "Toriel walks away angry" Annoying Dog: Hey! Hey! Can I have some pie! Toriel: You are just going to eat it all... Annoying Dog: I can helllp!!! Toriel: Snoring on the floor wont help. Annoying Dog I'm not snoring, I'm cheering you on in my sleep!!.. Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? "Annoying Dog exit the screen" *Rock sounds and this text appears on the Undertale logo:* HARD MODE COMING... MAYBE, EH. DONT COUNT ON IT. *Flowey Appears* Flowey: Hey. What's the hold up!? Shouldn't she be dead by now!? I´ve been waiting in that room for... Hard mode...? Gee, you better take a picture. People are gonna think you´re REALLY cool... NOT! Golly, talk about a tryhard. PA. THE. TIC. Uh, so, are you gonna keep going or...? Annoying dog talking from outside of the screen: It's over. Flowey: Hahaha! I KNEW that! Why does everyone have to be so condescending!?... So what's YOUR excuse? Sitting around here...? Don't you have anything better to do? Annoying Dog: I already said that. *Flowey smiles and disappear into the ground.* *Text fades away* game restarts.